


White Lies

by PieBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lawyer Sam, M/M, Married Dean, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieBear/pseuds/PieBear
Summary: Dean's left Lawrence 7 years ago, now he's back but how will he family react and more importantly how will Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was driving the short journey from Topeka to Lawrence, he may have live such a short drive but he still hadn’t been back since he was 18. Dean had left to go to college but he had also run away from the problem at home. The only person he still talk to was Bobby, which how he heard about Chuck’s death.

Chuck was like a father to Dean, he had been there for Dean through his whole life and had helped him with so many problems over the years. Dean own father had die went he was still very young, so Chuck and Bobby had been the only father figures he’d had. 

He remembered the day Bobby had called to tell him that Chuck had die, he didn’t know what to do with himself that day he knew that he had to go back to say goodbye but the thought of see them all was so hard. He never knew the reason they all started hating him but it all started after Cas left. After that Dean couldn’t be in Lawrence without feely that they all blamed him for it all, it was all his fault but not how they thought. 

Dean had left not long after that, he didn’t go to college at first. You see he hadn’t told anyone but Cas that he didn’t want to go into the family business and takeover from Bobby at the garage, no Dean wanted to be a teacher and that was what he did. After a year of working Dean started college and that where he meet Lisa, at first he was that keen in finding someone but Lisa was different she support in everything he what to do. They had met the first week of college and the rest was history, they got married three years late and life was good. Dean had even tried the invite his family but only Bobby and Chuck had come, it kill Dean to not have his mother and brother there.

Life was good with Lisa until 5 months ago, Lisa had been driving home from the store when a drunk driver run a red light and killed her. He only told Bobby what had happen, he had made him promise not to tell anyone but when Chuck had turn up it put a smile on Dean’s face. Bobby told him he had only told Chuck which was something. 

Losing Lisa had change Dean’s life in many ways but one being his relationship with Bobby and Chuck, they had both talk Dean into moving back to Lawrence. He had a new job to go to in August which was only a month away but now Dean was back early because he loss one of the reasons to come back. This is why Dean is driving to Lawrence 2 weeks early.  
Dean looked down at his ringless finger and think back to the funeral 5 months ago, he didn’t know he would be going to another one so soon. The last time he had seen Chuck was 2 weeks he look good but Bobby had told him on the phone that Chuck had cancer and had very little time and had die in his sleep, painlessly. 

As drove into Lawrence all his memories came back to him. He drove past his old High School remember back to when he and Cas had been cause trouble in the hallways. He and Cas had meet when they were 4 years old at Pre-School, they became friends quickly Cas was very shy and didn’t talk to anyone. As soon as Dean had seen the boy with his messy almost black hair and his bright blue eyes Dean knew they would be friends and they were. Dean pushed his mother into ask Cas to come to the house. From there the two families became close friend. Cas had 5 brother and 1 sister, there was Michael the oldest, Lucifer, Balthazar, then Cas, Gabriel, Samandriel also known as Alfie and Anna. The Novak’s mother died giving birth to Anna when Cas was 8 years old it had been hard on all the family but the Winchester’s had been there to help just like the Novak’s had when John died 3 year previously. From there the family had been every close. That was until Cas left, to this day Dean still does know why Cas left. He knew he was going to college but that wasn’t for another month as far as Dean knew. After Cas left everyone had had a problem with Dean but they couldn’t what had happen the night before Cas left. Cas leaving had broken Dean heart and his family abandoning him had made it worst.

As Dean drove he knew that it was time the face people that he had seen in 7 years. Dean turns on to the street he can see all the people waiting outside the funeral home. After he parks the impala Dean makes his way to the crowd of people he can see his mom and brother standing with Bobby. He takes a big breath and walk towards them.

“Dean you made it.” Bobby started as his mom and brother stared at him in shock.  
“Wouldn’t have miss it.”  
“What are you doing here Dean.” my mom said with no care  
“I have every right to been here mom.”  
“You’re right I’m sorry, how have you been? How’s Lisa?”  
“I’m good mom and Lisa’s ……..”

Before I could finish (not that I know what was going to say about Lisa) the family cars appeared with the hearse. Dean still couldn’t believe that Chuck was gone. He watched as all of Chuck’s family got of the cars, this was it he was going to see Cas for the first time in 7 years. The first thing saw was the mop of messy almost black hair, as he got out of the car he face came in to view Dean saw his beautiful blue eyes. There he was the man dean had love for so many year, his best friend of so long Cas.

He just as beautiful as he was then.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean heart was beating far too fast to be healthy, Cas was looking right at him. There was no way Cas hadn’t seen him, the look on Cas face was effort to tell Dean that he was screwed.  
Chuck funeral was lovely from the songs he chose to word said by family and friends. Michael had spoken for him and his siblings. Michael spoke of what a great father Chuck was and Dean couldn’t have agreed everything he had said. As the funeral ending Dean could see people realising he was here, at the point he saw Cas’s sibling seeing him for the first time in seven years, Dean knew he was in for it.  
Dean just wished he knew why they all hate him so much.

Dean left quietly hoping that no one would talk to him, sadly he was that lucky. Just has he was leaving Bobby caught him.

“Son, where you going”

“Home. Bobby I should be here, they all hate me. It was a bad idea to come.”

“You have every right be here. Chuck was a father to you, he would have wanted you here.”

“I know and I came but I shouldn’t stay, I have to go it’s bad effort that I’m ……..”

“Here. Yeah it is.” A voice said from behind me.

I turn around slowly, to face the voice. I knew who was before I saw them but still if this was going to happen, better get it out of way. As a face the voice I’m surprised a whole group of people. There in front of me is Cas and his siblings, along with my mom and brother. Michael was the one that had spoken to him, so this was going to go great.

“What you doing here Winchester. Couldn’t you just stay gone? Come on I heard you got a nice wife now, so why don’t you go back to your apple pie life and leave us alone.”

“Chuck wanted me here. I get it you don’t but I have a right to say goodbye to him.”

“You don’t know want my dad would of wanted. Come on when was the last time you saw him, what 7 years ago. You know nothing about my dad.”

“wow you really don’t know, do you. “ I look at Bobby to see if he knew that chuck hadn’t told anyone about see me. But he didn’t know that no one know either.

“Know what exactly. That you run away the first you chance you got, I know dad hate you for that” Michael look cocky thinking he had beat me. I looked at Cas who just stood there and let this happen.

“I know that the last time I saw him was 2 week ago. I know he came to my wedding and I know that he wanted me in his life.”

“You’re lying. Dad wouldn’t go behind our backs like that. He wouldn’t.”

“He did but you know what, it wouldn’t have matter when I last saw him. He was like a father to me and I had a right to say goodbye to him.” I looked at all the group. I don’t know what they thinking but I don’t want the stay to find out. I just have to go home forget to today.

Dean turn around to leave with his head held high, he need to get out of there and move from today. It was bad effort that he was moving here in 2 weeks but the hate would have to wait until then because Dean has had effort for one day. Dean thinks back to what Lisa would have said and done in this situation, he know that she would have held her head high and not let it get to her. She always so good at acting like she didn’t care when she did but Dean couldn’t pretend. He had just lost the second important person in his life and it had only been 5 months.

“Dean. Don’t go “ Dean stood stock still, no he must have heard wrong there is no way any of the group would want him to stay. Dean turned back round to say that it was alright and that he was going. However as soon as he saw those blue eyes he deep that he would anything Cas asked him. Even after all this time Dean would do anything for Cas because he still loved him so much.  
Dean remembered the day he told Lisa about Cas. She had been so understanding about it, Dean did love Lisa so much but she would be Cas. Dean know he could never love anyone like he loved Cas but also knew he could ever be with Cas don’t after the way it ended. 

That still didn’t help him now, with Cas stood in front of him telling not to go.

“ I have to go Cas, I’m sorry but I can’t stay here. I’m sorry for your lost.”

“I understand that you wife is probably wait for but please just stay for bit. Come to the house have some food, dad would want you to.

“My wife isn’t waiting for me but I can stay for a bit. Have can’t be too late.”

“Wait, Cas he’s not coming to our house. I don’t care what you said, it don’t happening.” Lucifer speaking start a whole number of people talking. Dean couldn’t hear what was been said, could just walk away it would easier. Just Dean started turning Cas spoke up.

“Stop. All of you just stop talking, if I want Dean to come to the house I have the right to ask him. None of is going to stop me, I want Dean there because dad would have wouldn’t it. Whether or not dad told us about see Dean over the last 7 years it doesn’t matter, dad did that because he care about Dean. We should respect want dad would have wanted.”

“I agree with Cas on this, it’s what dad wanted.” Anna added. We all stood still waiting for someone to speak.

“He can come but I’m talk to him and if he doesn’t anything wrong I will not be responsible for my actions.” Michael made it clear he wasn’t happy about it. Michael walked away from the whole thing his sibling closely behind him. Cas however stay where he was just looking at Dean.

“It’s good to see you Dean.” And Cas walks after his family.

Dean could have dead then hearing those words. A smile grows on Dean face but has fast as it grows it fades. Dean feels someone next to him. The last time he had seen Sammy he was 14 and short, now he was taller than Dean. He looked good too, dean was happy to see he had grown into fine man. However by the look on Sam this wasn’t going to be a nice talk. 

“So what did you do Dean” Sam started 

“What are you talking about Sammy”

“I mean you said that you didn’t have a wife to go home to. So when did Lisa leave you, come on tell me. I know you did something to drive her where. Your trouble, you were always a screw up so it doesn’t surprise me that she left you. So did you cheat was that it.” Dean Give Sam a look he doesn’t know what to say to this. Dean spend so much time tell himself that it was his fault but he couldn’t have done anything at the time he wasn’t there to Lisa when she needed him the most. “Come on Dean tell me what you did to drive her away, tell me big bro.”

“I didn’t do anything to drive her away.” Sam with a look on his face that said he didn’t believe Dean. “You want to know why she gone so much fine I’ll tell you want happened.” Dean didn’t know whether he could do this but the smug look Sam just push Dean’s buttons. “Okay I’ll tell you, she was killed by I drunk driver 5 mouth ago. Is that want you want Sammy. You wanted to hear how I screwed up, well there it is. I wasn’t there when Lisa needed me and died because of it.”

Sam stood there shocked by want he had just heard. Dean just walk away, this day was getting worst and worst.


End file.
